Amour inavoué
by Hakukai
Summary: Et si Enoch cachait une part plus ... "humaine" ?


**Hellow !**

 **De retour, avec, de nouveau, un court texte pour répondre au défi de TailorF0x, qui voulait que l'on intègre des phrases précises ^^.**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _ **(Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant !)**_

* * *

Enoch, malgré les airs hautains qu'il se plaisait à prendre face à Bob et ses amis aventuriers, aimait de tout son cœur impur de démon majeur Balthazar et sa mère. Mais, fierté démoniaque oblige, il n'arrivait pas à le montrer correctement et, à chaque fois, se faisait rabrouer violemment par son demi-diable de fils.

 _Au moins, on sait qui est le père_ , se dit-il assez amèrement, marchant sans faire de bruit sur la moquette rouge tapissant les couloirs sombres et vides du palais qu'il habitait avec le reste de ses proches.

Il rejoignit sa chambre et par ennui –et un peu d'inquiétude, il faut l'avouer-, il décida d'aller voir son enfant.

Un tourbillon de flammes, d'un noir d'encre, l'entoura et, quand elles se dissipèrent, il ne restait plus rien de la présence du démon dans la pièce, sauf les rideaux bordeaux bougeant légèrement suite au mouvement de l'air.

* * *

\- Foutue pluie, foutue boue, foutue forêt, foutues araignées, grmblblbl …, marmonnait Bob, les sourcils froncés, ses faibles bras encombrés d'un large fagot de bois humide qu'il complétait encore avec ce qu'il arrivait à ramasser sans tout faire tomber.

La pluie, froide, tombait fortement sur les bois où les quatre compagnons avaient établi leur campement. Le sol était devenu extrêmement glissant, trop pour le pauvre Balthazar, peu enclin à faire travailler les muscles de son corps d'érudit. Heureusement pour le mage trempé jusqu'aux os, le temps semblait s'éclaircir doucement et, dans quelques minutes, l'averse devrait se calmer.

Plongé dans ses réflexions très intéressantes sur le temps du Cratère, il ne perçut pas la présence d'un sombre individu sur sa gauche, et lâchant son chargement, fit un bond d'une trentaine de centimètres en entendant la voix grave et profonde de son paternel :

\- Bonjour, fils.

Il se tourna vivement vers son père dissimulé dans l'ombre et un air sombre se peignit sur son visage, auparavant boudeur.

\- Et bien, quelle surprise … Papa.

\- Apparemment, ma présence ne t'enchante pas, Balthazar, commença-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en s'approchant du frêle jeune homme, cachant le fait qu'il était blessé au plus profond de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles, je n'ai que faire, pour l'instant, de tes … amis.

\- Ouais …, répondit le pyromancien, sceptique. Tu as sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête pour venir me voir comme ça, aussi soudainement ...

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel, blasé par l'attitude méfiante de sa progéniture.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je _forcément_ avoir une raison pour venir te parler ?

\- Parce que tu ne penses qu'à tes intérêts avant de penser à ton fils !, cracha haineusement le plus jeune, sur les nerfs. Maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir de repartir sans faire de vagues et fous-moi la paix pour les cinquante ans à venir !

L'air moqueur qu'arborait Enoch s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à un visage fatigué et tiré, laissant Bob surpris par cette réaction inattendue : son géniteur avait donc une conscience, un cœur caché ?

Le démon, lui, était déçu et attristé par l'opinion que son fils avait de lui : avait-il poussé le jeu trop loin ? Etait-il vraiment haï par la chaire de sa chaire ?

Il ne pouvait plus jouer ce rôle de méchant diable. Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Ecoute-moi, Balthazar. Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler … Irréel. Il est légitime que tu ne me croies pas.

Il s'adossa élégamment contre un châtaigner robuste, les bras croisés et commença son histoire d'un ton posé et sûr de lui, le regard plongé dans le vide devant lui :

\- J'aimais ta mère ... Et je l'aime toujours. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur son doux visage. Tout allait bien pendant longtemps, elle m'avait accepté dans mon entièreté : elle était sûre que je n'allais jamais la blesser, intentionnellement ou non, je lui en avais fait la promesse. Et j'ai tenu cette promesse. Seulement … Tu es arrivé, Balthazar. Mes gènes démoniaques t'ont été transmis et donc, pour ne pas réveiller le démon qui était déjà en toi, alors que tu n'étais même pas conscient de ton environnement, je suis parti sans rien dire. Je l'ai quittée, pour ne pas vous mettre en danger tout les deux. Même si je savais qu'à un moment donné, ta partie sombre s'éveillerait seule. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à apparaitre dans ta vie …

Le demi-démon resta silencieux un long moment, digérant lentement les propos que lui avait tenu son paternel. Racontait-il vraiment la vérité ? Aimait-il vraiment sa mère ? Se servait-il encore de sa crédulité ?

Pourtant, les seuls mots qui franchirent la barrière ses lèvres furent :

-Est-ce que … tu regrettes ?

Enoch se tourna vers lui et s'approcha, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Bob se crispa inconsciemment, ayant peur d'un coup fourré. Il ne rendit pas l'étreinte, mais ne repoussa pas non plus le démon, attendant de voir la suite.

Cependant, le diable ne fit que soupirer avant de le lâcher, sans rien lui faire. Il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et lui répondit sans hésiter :

\- Si je le regrette ? Oui.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna, des flammes noires commençant à l'entourer et à danser autour de lui. Il compléta sa phrase par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître :

\- Si c'était à refaire, le referai-je ? Sûrement.

Bob tendit sa main vers lui en l'appelant, mais trop tard : son géniteur avait déjà disparu dans un tourbillon de feu.

Le mage abaissa son bras lentement, l'estomac complètement retourné par une seule et unique chose.

Il aurait juré voir des larmes dans les yeux dorés de son père.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !  
**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
